


Ashamed but Loving it

by wraithkeeper



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithkeeper/pseuds/wraithkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal would whimper if he could, would beg of Peter <i>please</i> and <i>harder</i> and <i>I need you</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashamed but Loving it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).



> Written for hoosierbitch for her Five Acts humiliation prompt. Contains mild bondage and rough oral sex.

They’re in front of the windows of Neal’s apartment. No one can see them, and it’s not like they haven’t fucked before in the bed and on the couch and against the table, all in view of the windows, but this is different. Neal’s body trembles at the thought of the expanse of glass being the only thing that separates the city outside from the sight of him, on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and Peter’s fingers tangled in his hair. No one can see them, no one is looking in, but they _could be_. Neal can’t shake that thought from his head, and it thrills him every time Peter fucks his mouth to know that someone else could be seeing this and knowing how much he’s loving it. His stomach is a tight knot of shame for how much this is turning him on, yet he can’t deny how hard he is at just the thought of someone knowing.

“The whole city can see what a slut you are,” Peter says, his sentence broken up by the little grunts he makes every time he thrusts into Neal’s mouth, “You love that, don’t you?”

Neal hums his agreement and Peter moans at the vibrations of Neal’s throat. Peter knows what this is doing to him, knows how much it turns him on that someone could see how much he wants Peter’s cock.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Peter says encouragingly. His fingers tighten in Neal’s hair to hold him still, even though he knows it isn’t necessary. He knows Neal never pulls away.

“I’m close, Neal,” Peter whispers breathlessly.

Neal would whimper if he could, would beg of Peter _please_ and _harder_ and _I need you_. Peter doesn’t need to hear his words, though. He knows what Neal wants and he gives it to him, and only once Neal has swallowed every drop of Peter’s semen does Peter let him come. Peter then unties Neal’s hands and scoops the younger man’s trembling body into his arms. He carries Neal back to their bed, pressing kisses to his forehead and whispering what a good boy he was. Neal wants nothing more than that.


End file.
